


the falling leaves

by damnedtreasure



Series: The Wanderer [2]
Category: Dungle Drags (Dungeons & Dragons Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, One Shot, spoilers for datura and hollyhock plot bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedtreasure/pseuds/damnedtreasure
Summary: A few things about Merit Brightwood, King of the Summer Court.A tiny piece I wrote because I got a poem stuck in my head.





	the falling leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I got a poem stuck in my head, specifically [A Guide For Young Ladies Entering The Service Of The Fairies by Rosamund Hodge.](https://hanginggardenstories.tumblr.com/post/141841090918/a-guide-for-young-ladies-entering-the-service-of) I was looking for inspiration to finish chapter three and I sure found inspiration just not for chapter three!  
> This lil one shot has spoilers! If you don't want spoilers for things that will be revealed later on in Datura And Hollyhock or the Probably-Happening-Prequel, save this for later. It doesn't go into detail, but it does de-mystify some of the mysteries of the 'verse.  
> Title also from the poem, and I should say that this is _heavily_ inspired by the poem. (Better title: A Guide For Young Half-Mortals Entering Kingships Over Fairies)

You see a fire waiting to start. You see the whispers of a rebellion, on the edge, _waiting_. It is interesting to watch, and you suppose it will be entertainment enough for a while.  
And then a "friend" of your mother's comes to you with an Offer.  
Be the spark. Nurture the flame. Build it until it's hot enough to burn. Lead.  
And in return? He asks you to Rule.  
He knows it is a costly thing he is asking.  
You see a fire waiting to start.  
And you are the spark.  
You _burn_.  
The people are grinning in the ashes, looking to you, and you smile and say "come along, I have a place for us."  
You give yourself to the land. You came from it, your mother's child, she paid half the price when she made you. The land still _takes_ , of course, you are asking for something and it must take. But it doesn't take so much, nothing you are not willing to sacrifice for this.  
And then you build.

-

You never lost your heart, you are half mortal, and this is the secret no one knows: you _love._  
You love your people, fierce and fiery, because before they ever chose you, you chose them.  
You love your friends, you call them advisors and liaisons and elevate them, but they are friends, and you love them dearly.  
You love the land, which is a dangerous thing to do, and you love it because of that.  
And, most dangerous of all, you love a little mortal, who wandered into your kingdom one day and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> (and no one else has loved this way before)


End file.
